Ghost Vs Angel
by The Night Ninja
Summary: The wailing alps hold mysteries and so does Zane, but what is season five had ended back in episode 49? And what is truly a ghost's biggest fear?
**Ok Ok I know i have so much stuff to update but truth is I have literally no inspiration to write anything new for them. So I figure why not post a one shot I wrote a while ago. Enjoy and please review if you like it and if you have any ideas for my others stories feel free to pm me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago or anything you may or may not recognize.**

The ninja were climbing the wailing alps when suddenly a wind gust swept had a secret,he had not really returned after his battle with the overlord, he was an angel yet solid. The gust of wind were really soul's calling out to the angels of the world asking them to come home.

"King Zane,your kingdom awaits you,show yourself to the mortals and the cursed ones so that you may leave" called the wind

"Stop" said Zane,all the ninja did so but were Zane jumped out of his mech and closed his a white glow spread over Zane and his gi transformed into silver robes of silk and trimmed with white satin. A crown was upon his head and Pixal was also next to him and in her own body as well as lilac robes trimmed with emerald green. She wore a silver tiara and like Zane's crown it was encrusted with light blue flew on white wings which like Zane's were made of snow. There before everyone stood King Zane ruler of the afterlife.

"Zane,but how?" asked Kai

"I never really came back after my battle with the overlord. Once I free Lloyd and vanquish Morro I must leave and go back to my Kingdom.I came back to get Pixal and forgot to leave right after but my limit is drawing closer and soon I must leave you all. The wind of these Alps call to me and I answer them. I control life after death and I alone shall deal with Morro however you must continue this journey to cloud kingdom and get whatever Morro wants. Be brave My friends." said Zane before he flew up to where Morro and the ghosts were.

"Morro leave my friend's body at once or you shall never know peace" Zane said fiercely

"And who are you to tell me what to do ninja" replied Morro

" **I am the king of heaven,I am the Ice angel,and I demand for you to release Lloyd"** said Zane in a booming voice. Morro quivered in fear then hopped out of Lloyd's body

"Then as you wish great master of heaven,I wish for someday to enter your kingdom and be free of the clutches of the preeminent." said Morro though cowering in fear before the angel of Ice. Zane took Lloyd in his arms and flew toward the bounty.

"Z-Zane is that you?" asked Lloyd

"Yes brother it is, I am taking you home before I myself must leave to go to my Kingdom" said noted how warm Zane's grasp was but thought that angels must be able to control how hot or cold their bodies though Lloyd was weak from his time being possessed, he felt safe in Zane's warm snuggled closer to Zane because the mountain was freezing and the trip to the bounty by air would take at least half an hour.

"Zane,I have one didn't you show us the moment Morro showed up" asked Lloyd

"Because then was not the time and we would not have known what his motive was if I got rid of him before now.I'm sorry that you had to suffer at his hands but had I acted early not only would I have had quite the trip to go on before I got home,but I would have left without vital knowledge that I needed to obtain and that was If there is a way out of the cursed I go rescue your father ,Lloyd ,I shall destroy the cursed realm once and for all" said Zane

"Y-you're going to save my dad?" asked Lloyd

"Yes Lloyd I am going to save your kind of ruler would I be if I didn't save my allies and friends"said Zane with a slight laugh. Zane dropped Lloyd off into Misako's arms then flew back towards the ninja.

"Farewell my brothers, our adventures were fun but my kingdom awaits my return as well as its queen." said Zane

" Wait Zane,take me with you" said Cole

" I will return for you in time Cole but not today,your mission is incomplete"said Zane with a smile. Both he and Pixal flew off into the next wind gust leaving the Ninja behind but then they looked up at the mountain and saw the two angels battling all four ghosts.

"Why didn't he tell us sooner,and why didn't he stop Cole from becoming ghost" asked an angry Kai

"Perhaps he knew what must've been and what could not be,he only controls heaven,not death itself. Even he must sometimes abide by destiny,let's just continue getting to cloud kingdom while he fights the ghosts." said Cole

"I hate leaving him behind again, remember when we had the techno blades? That whole thing turned into a disaster because we let him stay behind while we learned a cool new fighting technique. I don't like leaving my brother behind" said Jay

" But Jay, Zane is more powerful than even Lloyd and right now he wants us to go to cloud kingdom. A cursed ghost has no effect on the king of angels if anything Morro should be terrified." said Cole "The minute I became a ghost I felt there was something about Zane that I couldn't place but I was scared, I didn't think much of it but just being a ghost in the presence of the angel king is terrifying. Zane holds more power than the first spinjitzu master himself and if I was in Morro's place right now I'd be scared out of my wits."

" But why would he keep this from us" asked Kai

"Because then he could never be our brother again,he is more powerful than Lloyd so how could would we have accepted him as our equal when not even sensei can be a match against him. By leaving us ignorant he was ensuring that we never saw him any differently. But now that Lloyd was on the line and with the wind on this mountain calling to him he had to reveal himself. We have never been worthy of his friendship and yet he chose to be amongst us and be treated like our equal and sometimes less when in reality we should be bowing before him and kissing the hem of his robes. I am a ghost and therefore as inferior to him as a fly to a spider and yet he chose to treat me as an equal. If that isn't greatness I don't know what is." said them the battle raged on

"You can't win Bansha, what power could you possibly have that I do not" said Zane

"Bansha he is right,we can't win against him no matter what we do" said Morro with fear in his voice. Zane looked up and saw that the blind man's eye was getting closer but his friends were too far away. Zane used his immense power to levitate the ninja to the top of the mountain so that they could reach it in time. Cole looked down to where Zane and Pixal were battling the ghosts and felt fear run through him but then Zane dissipated the ghosts into thin air and flew up to the ninja

"I can come with you to cloud kingdom for a short while but once we get the sword of sanctuary I have to leave." said Zane. Cole bowed in respect to Zane and Pixal and soon they all flew into the blind man's eye. Upon arriving in cloud kingdom they were met by Fenwick who bowed to Zane and Pixal

"Welcome to cloud kingdom,we've been expecting you" said Fenwick

"Let's get straight to the point,take us to the sword of sanctuary,I have very little time for chit chat" said Zane

"Yes yes of course great king of heaven but some of the other other monks seek your counsel about the fate of those they are writing about" said Fenwick clearly trying to be respectful but Zane was such a powerful being that fear was a natural response.

" Fine I will speak with them but I can neither confirm or deny anything I say will be either good or bad news." said Zane. As Fenwick led the ninja through the writing hall it was clear that Zane's patience was wearing thin. Zane kept flapping his wings in annoyance, he clearly did not like cloud kingdom. And what made it worse was that all the monks were asking him questions in which he had no wish to answer.

"You ok there Zane" asked Jay

"I'm fine Jay , just a little anxious to go frankly a bit bored here since I write my own destiny now ,I have no need of these so called writers of destiny because there is nothing they can write that will affect me unless it is tiny and to my benefit. " replied Zane with a slight smile. Cole was standing next to Zane and was having a hard time fighting the urge to cower in Zane's presence but he was clearly a bit jumpy. Zane knew why Cole was acting this way so he said

"Cole I understand your fear and I know that it is instinctive but please know that I do not wish to be feared by my brothers" Zane set a comforting wing around Cole and the ghost visibly relaxed.

"Hey Zane, when you flew Lloyd back to the bounty what was Sensei's reaction?" asked Kai

"He was surprised but that is only natural" said they got to the tower where the sword of sanctuary was located Zane and Pixal flew up to the top and got it.

"My friends it is time I leave you all and Cole,expect to see me again in twenty or so years" said Zane. Zane and Pixal took off and were soon gone from the mortal universe.

"I wonder what Lloyd is going to say when we get home" said Kai

"Probably something like why the heck is Zane and angel." said Jay

"Um Cole why are you doing a happy dance" asked Kai

"I won't be stuck here forever, I get get to go with Zane in twenty years,you have no idea how big an honor that is for a ghost" said Cole

"Why is it such an honor?" asked Kai

"Because no ghost has ever been personally been taken to the afterlife by its king, when I became a ghost I was instantly given the knowledge I needed as to not be ignorant about my current status. By being a friend of the Angel King I can instantly get the respect of any ghost still in ninjago" said Cole

"ok I guess that makes sense" said Kai. When they got back to ninjago they all hugged Lloyd before answering various questions.

"So all this time we've had an angel amongst us and didn't even know it"asked Nya

"Yep and now that Zane has gotten rid of Morro peace should remain in Ninjago,now to find that tomb" said Kai

"What was it like to stand beside an angel in full glory?" asked Wu

"Terrifying and yet strangely comforting, I bet if I were Morro I would have been ten times more afraid of Zane than I was" said Kai

"Before Morro left my body I heard Zane and I could see Morro's fear,when an angel is glaring at you to release his friend it is the most terrifying thing ever,yet once Morro was out of my body all fear had left with him because I was not scared of my Zane carried me back to the bounty his grasp was like a warm fleece blanket protecting me. In an angel's presence can be terrifying but when they are protecting you that fear becomes nullified and all you can feel is safe." said Lloyd

"How scared was Morro,Lloyd?" asked Jay curiously

"The feeling of fear is almost indescribable,but I can tell you that it is worse than being kidnapped by the was very breif because Morro didn't dare disobey Zane but it is something that no matter how fleeting,I never wan't to feel it again." said Lloyd with a shudder

"Huh and I thought Cole was scared of him" piped Jay

"Shut it motor mouth,I had every reason to be scared and you know it,Zane holds power over a dimension and can tell the first spinjitzu master what to do, Zane would have had every right to treat any of us,especially me,as his inferiors,an angel to a ghost is the downright most terrifying thing of all time,he could have destroyed me with a mere thought if he so wished to." said Cole with a shudder.

"Well now that we have the sword and know where the scroll is as well as the fact that Morro is gone we should be able to find that tomb in no time" said Kai

"I am surprised at how well all of you are taking the loss of Zane"said Wu

"Well we know where he is and what he is so that makes it easier but also we know that we will see him again one day or if we really need him" said Jay with a shrug

"Yeah if we really need him he will come help us but the truth is that we are unworthy of his friendship so who are we to keep him where he dosen't belong" said Kai

"I am proud that all of you have realized that death is not really the end and that you will see your brother again,maybe later than you hope but eventually you will see him"said Wu

"Yeah we'll see him but it's not like he'll have any time to spend with us and Cole will be the first of us to go with him any in cloud kingdom Zane said he is coming to get Cole in 20 years." said Kai kinda annoyed and glaring at Cole who was still doing a happy dance.

"I only have to wait 20 years before Zane himself is taking me to his kingdom,I still can't believe it." said Cole doing the egyptian dance in the air

"Get down here mud mouth, no matter what in this world or that all of us will be second fiddle to Zane and we can't help it so there is no point in getting excited about it. Face it who have we ever been in comparison to Zane and we never even considered how special he is, all we ever did was tease him what makes you think that his current position will allow him to forgive us." said Lloyd

"Because he is still Zane no matter what or where he he truly hated us he would have made us all bow before him and kiss them hem of his robes but he didn't and therefore he still sees us as his friends."said smiled realizing that Cole was right and that Zane didn't hate any of them.


End file.
